Stalker
by TragedyofKokoro
Summary: The third in a series of seemingly unrelated one-shots. Features Carl Clover.


This is a semi-short one-shot featuring one of my OC and Carl Clover. I do warn you there will be some yaoi goodness towards the end. This actually started off as a fluff but I learned I can't write fluff, period. Anywho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Blazblue. The only characters I own are my OCs.

Stalker

Nirvana looked around anxiously as she walked behind Carl. Though Carl hadn't noticed yet, Nirvana could tell someone was following them. It wouldn't be surprising since they were walking around Orient Town in the middle of the night. After a few more minutes of walking, Carl finally stopped and turned to Nirvana.

"What is it sis?" He looked up at her curiously then nodded when he received an answer. "Someone's following us? It's probably just a Kaka or something. They are pretty curious creatures." He brushed off the idea and continued walking. Since Nirvana didn't think the person following them was a threat, Carl ignored it.

"Hehe, so Nirvana already noticed me. Well, Carl doesn't seem to care so I'll stay hidden a bit longer." The male hidden in the shadows kept his voice below a whisper as he trailed behind the pair. His long black tail swished behind him with every careful step he took.

"Let's rest here tonight sis." The pair had stopped at a small inn not too far from Litchi's clinic. They walked through the doors quietly due to the late hour. Carl paid for a room then made his way upstairs however Nirvana stayed put.

"Sis?" She looked at him a moment before heading outside. Carl watched her leave before he went ahead up to the room. Once in the room, he put his things down and quickly fell asleep on the bed.

Nirvana stood a little ways from the inn, waiting on the opponent she knew was coming. Her claw-like hands were completely still yet she was prepared to strike at any moment. The cat-like beast-man grinned in anticipation as he watched her from the top of the inn. It wasn't often he was able to fight with Nirvana without Carl immediately breaking them up.

"You seem ready. Let's get this party started, Nirvana." In a flash he was in front of the mechanical doll. He struck with his katars only to be blocked by Nirvana's arm. Nirvana took that chance to retaliate however she struck at air as her target quickly dodged. She swiped with one hand again, her claws coming in contact with the cat-like male's katars. The metallic sound that was made was more than enough to get anyone's attention, including the sleeping Carl.

"Wha? What was that sound." He sat up from the bed as he heard a second then third loud metallic sound. It was then he looked around and noticed Nirvana had yet to return to the room. That's when he began to get extremely worried. He dressed quickly then ran out of the room in search of the source of the sounds.

When he got outside, he was a bit taken aback by what he saw. Nirvana was fighting with someone though it was hard to tell who in the dark. All Carl could make out was a dark figure with what looked like a tail fighting Nirvana. At first he thought it was a Kaka but the flash of a red katar brought him to a different conclusion.

"Ada! Reign! Why are you two fighting, again?" He practically yelled as he ran towards the pair. Both stopped and turned to Carl, not at all surprised to see him there. It wasn't until he reached the two did he receive an answer to his question.

"Aw, way to ruin my fun Carl. We were just playing. Right Nirvana?" Reign grinned devilishly as he moved behind Carl and draped his arms around Carl's shoulders. Nirvana became immediately tense as Reign began to nuzzle against Carl's cheek. Even without words, it was obvious that she was not at all happy that Reign was that close to Carl.

"R-Reign cut it out. I'll forgive you if you stop." Carl was practically begging as Reign started to lick his cheek. With a grumble, Reign licked Carl one last time before moving away.

"There I stopped. Ya happy now?" Reign had moved in front of Carl now, his tail swishing behind him rapidly. Nirvana moved to her normal place behind Carl and said something to him that made him laugh.

"So you were the one who's been following us. That makes sense. You're such a stalker." Carl laughed then turned to head back to the inn. "It's late and we're tired. Good night Reign." Reign gave a slightly hurt look as he watched the pair walk into the inn. Not wanting to spend the rest of the night alone, he gracefully scaled the building and slipped into the room Carl and Nirvana were staying in.

"Took you two long enough." The sound of Reign's voice made Carl jump as he entered the room. Based on experience he should've been expecting it but nonetheless it spooked him. He shut the door behind him then joined Reign on his bed.

"Should've known you'd end up in here. Stalker." Carl sighed softly as he slipped off his shoes then set his hat down on the small table by the bed.

"Me? A stalker? I'm hurt Carl." Reign gave a little pout then leaned over and lightly kissed Carl on the lips. The younger boy was a bit hesitant at first but gradually began to return the kiss. The kiss itself was sweet and tender, completely opposite of Reign's typical behavior. Slowly, Reign pulled away but not before licking Carl's nose.

"Reign…C-can you…" Carl tried to force back a blush as he spoke. Though he couldn't get the question out, Reign knew exactly what he was going to ask. He gently pushed Carl down on the bed before pressing his lips to Carl's once more. The second kiss was a little rougher than the first though still just as tender. Reign's tongue licked over Carl's lower lip, easily persuading him to part his lips slightly. Once he was granted access, Reign slipped his tongue into Carl's mouth. He ran his tongue over every inch of the younger boy's mouth, earning a soft moan. Their tongues wrapped around each other, partially fighting for dominance though the win was already guaranteed to go to Reign. Though both were running short on air, neither wanted to separate from the passionate kiss. With one last flick of his tongue, Reign finally pulled away.

"That was…wonderful." Carl muttered softly, earning a laugh from Reign. He wrapped his arms around the older male, snuggling against his chest. Reign's hand almost immediately went to Carl's hair, his fingers lacing themselves in the silken threads.

"Kissing you is always wonderful. Too bad I can't kiss you more often." Reign couldn't help but laugh sourly as he said this. His meetings with Carl were rare enough, to actually get to kiss Carl was even rarer. Carl's hands cautiously slid up to Reign's blood red hair. Reign's hair was uncharacteristically soft but Carl's fingers continued to move through it until the reached their true destination; his extremely sensitive black ears. The sensation caused by Carl's gentle touch made Reign purr softly.

"Are you…purring?" Carl gave a coy grin and began to massage both ears. The harder he massaged the ears, the loud Reign would purr. The sound was cute even though it was coming from a mercenary.

"S-stop Carl." Reign's entire body was shaking slightly as he purred loudly. As much as he was enjoying it, he knew what it would lead to. 'He's too young, he's too young, he's too young.' The words repeated themselves in his head as if to remind him to control himself.

"It feels good though, doesn't it? There's no need to fight it." Taking advantage of how distracted Reign was, Carl rolled over so he was sitting on top of the older male. "Ada, can you wait outside for a bit?" She gave a silent answer before slipping out of the room to wait in the hall.

"C-carl, seriously. You're making me really…" Reign could barely speak between his purrs and moans. Carl smirked and gripped Reign's ears tightly. The loud moan he let out made Carl want to just melt. He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips to Reign's in a short but sweet kiss. When he pulled away, the look on Reign's face made him grin. The normally perverted, cold killer was completely red and panting softly. The site was something Carl would remember for years to come.

"Are you really sure about this Carl? If things keep going like this, I can't make any promises." Reign was struggling to speak since Carl refused to release his grip.

"I'm sure. I've had more than enough time to think about this." Carl let go of Reign's ears to give him another kiss before sliding down Reign's body. Reign attempted to sit up and see what Carl was doing but the feeling of fingers slipping under the hem of his leather pants made him stop.

One of Carl's hands was working on his belt and zipper while the other hand helped slide the pants down. Before long he was able to pull Reign's pants, along with his underwear, down to his knees. The cool air of the room against his hardening cock made Reign moan softly. Carl didn't miss this and leaned in closer, blowing warm air over the tip of his cock. He didn't even give Reign a chance to object before taking the head into his mouth. Reign let out a delicious moan as Carl began to suck on the head slowly. Carl's tongue moved over the head in varying patterns, occasionally giving extra attention to the tip. Hearing Reign's moans increase, he began to move lower until he could no longer take any more.

"C-carl. Damn that…feels good. Where the hell…did you learn to do…that?" Reign could barely get the words out between his moans. It truly amazed him that Carl was as good as he was, assuming it was his first time doing this. Carl began to move his head up and down on Reign's now fully erect cock. He was obviously enjoying the compliments he was getting from Reign. The feeling of a hand gripping his hair tightly made him speed up his movements. In an attempt to take in more of Reign, Carl began to choke a bit and pulled back.

"Open your throat more. Yeah, like that. Swallow a few times, it'll get easier." Reign's instructions proved quite useful as Carl slowly took more of his member into his mouth. Once he was sure he wouldn't choke again, he began to move his head slowly at first then gradually got faster. The sound of Reign moaning beneath him motivated him to suck harder and faster. He could feel Reign's hips attempting to lift up slightly but were being weighed down by Carl's body.

It was all Reign could do to keep himself from forcefully fucking Carl's mouth. Though the younger was inexperienced, it felt amazing. He had a strong desire to take Carl but he knew he was getting close and there was no way he could take it slow at this point.

"I'm going to…" Reign couldn't finish his sentence due to the sudden increase in pleasure. Without him noticing, Carl had reached up with one hand and wrapped his fingers around one of his ears. He had begun squirming underneath Carl as he got closer to completion. It wasn't that much longer before he finally came. He let out a loud, drawn out moan as he came into Carl's awaiting mouth.

Carl made a slight face at the taste; he wasn't prepared for it to be so bitter and salty. He had to force himself to swallow it all before removing his mouth from Reign's member. He licked over the head one last time before moving back up so he was lying on Reign's chest.

"You'll get used to the taste." Reign muttered breathlessly. He was still breathing heavily but managed to crack a devilish smile. He pulled Carl in for a deep kiss, immediately slipping his tongue into the other male's mouth. He could taste his essence on Carl's tongue as he ran his own over every inch of the younger male's mouth. It wasn't until neither could hold out any longer did they separate.

"Carl, I'm s-"

"I love you. Reign."

The words caught Reign completely off guard. He stared down at Carl for a moment before bursting into laughter. The most unlikely thing had just happened; Carl admitted his feelings for Reign. It was like a dream come true.

"What's so funny?" Carl made a half angry, half embarrassed face as he quickly sat up. It wasn't until Reign sat up as well and wrapped his arms around him did he start to understand.

"I never thought you'd say those words to someone like me. It's surprising but…I'm happy." Reign kissed him once more, though this kiss was fairly brief. "I love you too, Carl." Reign held him close, never wanting to let go of his precious little Carl. Carl, however, had another idea as he wiggled free from Reign's grasp.

"Close your eyes. No peeking." As Reign complied, he could feel Carl get off the bed. His sensitive ears could hear him moving around the room before returning to the bed. Something cold was wrapped around his neck, making him tense up. Once it was secured, he could hear Carl move back a bit.

"Okay, you can open them now." As soon as he was given the okay, his eyes slid open. The first thing he noticed was the small mirror in Carl's hand. The second was what he saw around his neck in his reflection. He was now wearing a blood red collar that matched the color of his hair. The collar accented his grey eyes well; it seemed to suit him perfectly.

"What is this?"

"A collar, what else. I have to make sure everyone knows you're mine." Reign couldn't contain a blush as Carl spoke. Mine. The word radiated in his mind. He always thought of himself as a feral cat who hated taking orders and he despised that way of living. However, this was different. He belonged to Carl now and he was okay with it.

"I'm not much of a lap cat but…I'm yours now."

He fully intended to give himself completely to Carl but to do that, he had to leave his clan. That was something he would deal with later, much later. For now the only thing he had in mind was falling asleep, curled up against his new lover. This is exactly what they ended up doing, completely forgetting about Nirvana who had been listening from outside the entire time.

* * *

A/N: So that completes yet another one-shot featuring one of my four OCs. There's one left but I won't spoil it for you. Reviews make me smile. :3


End file.
